Game of Survival
by J1210
Summary: 20 contestants... only one can leave alive. Sora is left with no memory, partnered with Namine they struggle to survive the horrors that await them. Violence, death, sexual themes, and language. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: The Game

**So yeah, I got this idea from watching the Hunger Games trailer at the movies, they look like their going to do an awesome job and I look forward to it. I wouldn't consider this a crossover, but this is base off the books premise. I will let you know now, their are twenty contestants. Only one can make it out alive. Throughout the course of the story you will find oout a plot that will keep you on the edge of your seat. POV will often stay with the main characters Sora, Namine, Kairi, Xion, and Riku. On occasion it will go out and branch into supporting characters.**

** This will be my first dark tale, blood, violence, death, and on occasion crude humor. I hope you enjoy The Game of Survival. Please review, it gives inpiration to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game<strong>

**Prolouge: The Games Begin**

* * *

><p><strong>(...SORA POV...)<strong>

All I remember... was looking out in front of me and seeing other teenagers. Kids around my age each with the look of bloodlust in their eyes. I can't really describe what happened next. All I could hear where the shouts of a man that stood in the middle of the circle. Each of us looking attentivly upon him. "Welcome to the Games!" He annouced staring at what looked to be a camera. "There is one rule here, kill or be killed. Survive and you will be rewarded with something that all of you desire, FREEDOM!"

"Yes!" I heard a boy call who stood across from me his silver hair flowing with the wind blowing by. I felt confidence in his voice. "I will survive... and I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

What the hell! What is going on here... I don't want to die! Why am I here? "... what's going on..?"

I felt countless cold glares on me. I looked to the camera hidden in the tree's that closed in on my expression. I felt sweat trickle down my face as I looked. My heart was pounding. I didn't know where I was, why I was here, or... who I am? "What the hell is going on! What is this."

"If don't wnat to be the first to die..." I heard a girls voice next to me. Her blond hair traveled down her neck resting gently on her shoulder. Her eyes blazed the same determination that the silver haired boy is. "I suggest..." She continued, but I couldn't allow myself to hear the rest. She looked so beautiful. How could a girl so gorgeous be a killer. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

The girl scoffed and looked away to the silver haired boy who was glaring menacingly at me. What did I do wrong? "At least tell me where I am, who I am?"

The blond looked at me like I was crazy, but her lip formed into a devious smirk. "If you think this little mind game your playing is going to work its not... I know who you are Sora and you... Well all of us are playing the Game."

"The Game...?" I looked at the three other kids that stood around the circle who each had he killing intent in their eyes. "Who would make us fight to the death like this, who is so cruel."

"I don't know..." the girl murmured. "There are twenty of us in total. Only one of us is going to survive. I will tell you now Sora... if I kill you... I'm sorry."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at the girl who's eyes were bloodshot, the girl was begining to water up. I swore that I heard her choke up a bit. Looking in front of me there was a backpack filled with supplies. Each person had a box next to them with a weapon in it. The blond next to me picked up her bow and strung it over her back as I looked down and saw a sword sharp to the point shaped like a key. I grimaced. Looks like I have no choice. Picking up the blade that had a leather sash I sheethed the blade.

As I saw the man lifting the horn I looked over desperatly to the blond. "May I at least know your name!"

As the horn blew, she reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer our faces locked lips. I felt her touch send my heart a flutter. I barely knew this girl and she had just... kissed me. When her lips released their tender grasp I could have swore I saw her gaze soften. Her name released smoothly... "Its Namine..."

With that she ran away the pack slinging across her back. All I heard was the announcer screaming. "THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN!"

**(...NAMINE POV...) **

"What is wrong with him?" I muttered as I felt my feet carry me as fast as I could, there were 18... no, no! 19, I couldn't count Sora out, I saw how dangerous he was in training. What he did to those instrcutors. As much as I... care for him, he is still a threat. One of the biggest threats out here. The Games have begun, I have no other choice, but to survive if I want to find her. "I have to find Kairi, I have to find my sister."

Rustling, HIDE NOW! I felt my body stop and hide behind a tree. Could someone be after me already, no... no... I don't have enough time. I have to set up camp, find a place to hide out at now! I slowly pulled my bow from my shoulder and removed one of my arrows from my quiver. Looking up I saw a boy... a young kid at that. Fire glowing in his hands, he wore two gloves that burnt that dangerous element.

I felt pity for the brat, it looked like he wasn't even ten... pulling my bow I back I let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew and hit the bark of the tree. The red headed boy turned in shock, his eyes wide he ran... "Run as fast as you can Lea..." my mouth murmured. Not everyone was as merciful as I was. This game would be a bloody one... and unfortunatly, me and everyone else had to play it.

* * *

><p><strong>.Please Review.<strong>

**.End Prologue.**


	2. Chapter I: The Hunt Begins

**Thanks to ****NorthsideOtaku****, ****Werehog21****, and ****Witch of Tragedies**** for the awesome reviews. I couldn't wait, but begin to type the new chapter. This story is buzzing in my head; I had to keep from typing another chapter right away. As you've noticed I changed the name to appeal more, but it will still be called the Game on the inside. The story will follow Sora and Namine for now, and soon they will branch into several other characters they run into and interact with. Also be aware that this is from a POV (1****st**** person point of view perspective.)**

**Anywho if you are just hopping in the story I will tell you now.**

**Caution:**** this story contains strong language, violence, death, and some sexual themes. This tale is dark and will contain characters thrown into intense situation that may affect their physical or mental state. (So if you are a mega intense fangirl of fluffs, high stories, or yaoi/yuri. This story may not be for you.)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Hunger Games, the products are owned by Square Enix/Disney and Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game<strong>

**Chapter I: The Hunt Begins**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The emotions that good hunters need to cultivate are love and service more than courage. The sentiments of the hunt then become translated into art."<strong>

**-James Swan**

**(…NAMINE POV…)**

Finally, I felt my body filled with exhaustion. I had been running so fast, trying as hard as possible to keep my treks silent. My body ached; I spend hours trying to find a remote area that I could set up my camp. The woods were to quite for me, after that encounter with Lea I had to be much more careful where I went. People could be near; I couldn't allow my thoughts to get the best of me.

Looking up into the sky the day was starting to lull down. The sun slowly lowered back into its slumber. I stifled a sigh as I dropped my pack. I only hoped that the supplies this year would be much more plentiful than they were last year.

Looking around I noticed that my surroundings were quiet. Good. I couldn't risk having someone tail me already. I wasn't prepared yet… mentally.

I knew coming into this game that I would have to be ready, but… damn it Namine! "Just shut up." I moaned holding my head. I had to get my mind off of this, sitting down I quickly unzipped the pack and went through my supplies. Swiss Army Knife, canteen, a bag of needles, duct tape, some energy bars, flint, compass, snare wire, salve pads, a roll of thread, fishing hooks, two extra pairs of clothes, two bottles of fresh water, mini shovel, and a tarp and blanket tied on the back.

Okay… I can work with this.

Taking off my bow and quiver I leaned up against the cave wall. I had squeezed in as far as I could. Leaning my head up, I looked outside. "I have to set up some traps." Grabbing my knife I went out and began to hack at the smaller branches of the trees. After gathering about 12 I sharpened them to the point. Sharp enough to break through the skin of course.

Grabbing my shovel went outside the cave and began to build two of two foot deep holes. It took about an hour to make them the size I wanted. I didn't want to risk trapping them in the hole... just injure them like any predator would do to their prey before it struck for the kill. I went back into my cave and grabbed the sharp weapons, jamming each into the hole as thick as possible. I went towards the woods and gathered all the dead leaves, twigs, and dirt that I could muster without the trap door being too thick and covered both of the traps.

"Okay." Wiping my hands, my arms were covered in dirt. I didn't want to risk searching for water so I would wait for it to rain. I took a drink from my canteen and relished at the fresh taste of water. It was hot in these woods. I had no idea where we were, I just knew we were on a remote island… with no means of escape.

Brought in on a helicopter, the borders were heavily guarded since last year's fiasco… my fiasco I should say. Sighing I grabbed my bow and went outside, I would have to find something to eat if I wanted to survive out her. Cut some pelts; make whatever warmth that I could. Because there were two things I knew about this island. Not only were the nights of the island cold… but it brought more blood than could be shed in the sun's gentle rays.

Pulling open the pack once more I noticed something I didn't see before pictures… pictures of other contestants. The cards were thick I placed them in front of me wondering. I knew there were twenty including me. I trained with 4 other contestants.

Placing one card down, Sora… thinking about him made my heart hurt. I prayed he was alright, he claimed he didn't know what was going on. What if he was telling the truth? No! No! It couldn't be, I know he's competitive; he was just playing a game to confuse me.

The next card was Lea, a little kid. He was into this game because he volunteered. We never talked much in training, but I knew he had some connection to the Head. The Head was the one who started all of this. Tossing all of us kids into this game for… amusement? At least that's what I thought. I felt cameras on me. "They're always watching."

Next was Riku, the crazy. I didn't know what was up with this guy, but I didn't want to cross his path. Riku always was brutal during training, injuring our instructors. He never lost a match in sword fighting, his arrow never missed, and his agility never wavered. Only person who could compete with him was… Sora. "I have to be on par… or I won't make it out of here alive."

I paused at the last; this person always sent shivers down my spine. I knew that this contestant was a woman, but there was just an odd air around her. Always wearing a mask, the dreaded drama mask when she killed. "The winner of the last games…" It slipped through my lips as I stare at the picture. "It doesn't matter." I pushed it to the back of my mind, even if she won or not I was still going to win these games and get out of here alive. There is no backing down now. Taking up my bow and quiver I headed out, I began my Hunt.

**(…SORA POV…)**

Crap! I muttered as I stumbled over a tangle of veins and hit the ground. I kept hearing noises, I kept hearing voices. What the hell is following me? My shirt was covered with dirt and sweat. I had been moving for hours not sure where to go what to do. I couldn't just kill a person. That was wrong. Immorally wrong.

Night was setting in and my stomach growled. I knew I had some bars in the pack, the man before had stated so, but I didn't want to eat them just yet. They could come in handy. Looking down at my blade I unsheathed it. The sword wasn't long, I'm not even sure that I could consider it to be a sword. It was more like a dagger. It's weight and length fitting my arm just right.

Taking the blade out, I moved through the forest. Chill set in soon. The dews of night shimmered around the plants as I moved. The voices I had previously heard had turned to whispers, was someone really out there or was my mind playing tricks on me.

The moon shone down on my face as I came from the woods and in the middle of the forest I came to a glade. The light trickled on the waves of the water, reflecting into my eyes. So clear were the waves that touched my shoes. I saw the fish that swam around the deep water, bending down I placed my hand in the water. Rippling waves danced between my fingertips as I was lost in my own thoughts.

Namine…

Her name slowly prodded in the back of my head. Who was she, did she mean something tome. Plus I couldn't deny that the girl was cute, not to add that she had kissed me before the games had begun. I wish I could meet her again. Slowly my legs formed into a cross as I took my bottle and slowly refilled it with the crystal clear water.

It was just something about this glade that made me feel happy.

Why not sleep here for the night?

Pulling out my sleeping bag I placed it gently next to the ground and started to collect fire wood. It was then that I actually heard a twig snap. Turning my head I was tackled to the ground. I felt my head spin at the impact as I threw my attacker off. It was dark and I could barely see anything. I heard the rustle of leaves fly by as I turned in panic.

Who is this person… are they here to kill me?

Pulling out my blade looked back to my camp. The moon shone from the glade. It gave me little light. I moved fast towards the water but an arrow wisped past me almost hitting my leg. Damn it! Who is this! I'm dead… I am so dead.

"Stay where you are!" I heard a female's voice trail through the trees. "I missed on purpose the first time… but I won't hesitate to hit you with the next arrow."

Laying down I gritted my teeth, no I wouldn't be beaten so easily. Gripping my blade I jumped up, and with no doubt the arrow flew and grazed my shoulder. As I charged the next flew in succession hitting my shoulder. Fighting through the pain I tackled the girl and slammed her down. But she was nimble quickly flipping me over and drawing her own blades. Running up I sliced clumisly and the girl quickly side stepped me and tripped my feet. In less than a second I felt blades against my neck.

"I told you to stay still..." She muttered. I felt exhaustion trailing off my muscles. I had not choice.

"Are you going to kil me...?" I muttered... ashamed I hadn't even been able to win this fight. "Well are you!"

The only reply I got was a small chuckle in disbelief. I felt the grip release me. A flashlight lit the darkened forest and Namine's face appeared. "Boo."

"Namine..." my voice cracked as she looked at me. I felt her head fall against my chest. She would have surely have killed me if I hadn't spoken. "Its you."

"Yeah..." I felt her body quiver. She was tired as well. Looking into my crystall blue orbs she smirked. "You totally would have been dead if I hadn't figured it was you. I just had to make sure." Namine smiled once more, but it wasn't one a friend would flash. More like a lover's smile. "Dummy, you are going to die by yourself."

"Well why don't you help me." I whispered. Namine was right, alone I would surely die, but if I stuck with here we could make it out of this together. "C'mon we can find a way. We can make it out of here alive."

"Sora thats crazy." She whispered in disbelief turning away and gripping her bow. "Besides... I..." She choked on her words, her blue orbs wandering far off into the distance.

"Namine please just..." I stopped as I felt a shadow loom over us.

"Well look what we have here." A dark chuckle sounded as we both looked back to see a dark haired boy looming over us, a huge saw like blade in his hands and eyes glowering hatred. "I've found my first toys."

* * *

><p><strong>.Please Review.<strong>

**.End Chapter I.**


End file.
